My life will Change
by Amethyst Rose Chance
Summary: 15 year old Amethyst Rose Chance is different along with her family. She doesnt know who to turn to. So she turns to her adoptd brother Jake. Where will that take her? She must trust who ever comes along... One thing... Will she trust the right people?


**Hey ya'll! This is my first story on here! So pretty please with a cherry on top don't be mean when you review. Well on to the story!!! ****J**

Chapter 1

I was running in the woods. I was so scared. The woods were up in flames. I couldn't see where I was going. My sense of smell and sight was drowned out by the smoke. The heat was making me skin tingle. I bust threw a patch of over-growth and I fell to the ground. "Amethyst! Are you alright?" I heard my adopted brother yell. I looked up. He was standing in front of me and he pulled me to my feet. "To much smoke." I managed to say. I am a vampire and a shape shifter. One of the most powerful vampire _or_ shape shifter at that.

Wood and fire are the only things to kill my kind. My entire family is like me. My brother Jake shook me. "Amy! Is the fire burning out your hearing?" He yelled. I rolled my eyes at him. "I got an idea! Lets get the heck outta here!" I said. "That could work." Jake said stupidly. He hadn't been in the fire nearly as long as I had. He pulled me out of the fire. "Your burnt." He commented. "I never would have guessed!" I said sarcastically.

Elizabeth, Alexia and Rosemary came out of the woods, unharmed. Alexia and Elizabeth are my biological sisters. Rosemary is my adopted sister and Jake's biological sister. Alexia is 18, Elizabeth is 17, Rosemary is 6, and Jake is 15 and only three months older than me.

I looked at Elizabeth's worried face. Her light red eyes shone from the light of the flames. Her long black hair blew behind her. She stood strong no matter how scared she was. I looked to Alexia. Her face was soft. She never worried. Her light green eyes reflected against her pale pink cheeks. Her light black hair fell to her shoulders. I looked to little Rosemary. Her face was fearful, but strong. Her sliver eyes looked like water compared to the fire blazing behind her. Her light brown hair swept back in the wind.

Rosemary had voice that sounded like the breeze from the beach. "I will heal her." She breathed. She walked over to me. She moved as if she were flying. She laid her small hand on my cheek and she closed her eyes. Then I felt no pain anymore. Her eyes fluttered open. A smile spread across her face. "Thanks, Rosa." I said softly. She nodded and moved over to Alexia. "Now would be a good time to put out that fire, Miss Water." She said.

Alexia turned to face the fire. With her hands out-stretched water blasted from them. Putting every bit of the flames out. Her element was water. Elizabeth snarled. "Fire is my element. I was taking the energy from the fire, and while I was doing that I was putting it out." Elizabeth growled. "Sorry, sis." Alexia said, because she really didn't care. The trees that were burnt quickly grew back before our eyes. "Well the forest is back to normal." Rosemary said. Rosa's element was earth.

After everything was back to normal. We were getting ready to go back to our home. We were just leaving the edge of the woods, when we heard footsteps. I turned. I saw a black figure rise from the brush. With a sword made from wood in their hand. Rosemary gasped and ran behind Jake. Elizabeth, Alexia and I ran forward. We were 15 feet away from the figure. Standing side by side, I spoke in a harsh tone, "Who are you?"

For an answer I got was a blast of blue power shooting towards us. We dived out of the way avoiding the unusual attack. We heard Rosemary scream. The attack hit her. Then the unexpected happened…..

**So what do ya think?? Review and tell me! Thank ya so much for reading! Cant wait to see what you thought bout it! Plus this is my first story… please don't be mean when your review. Also I would want to know if I should write another chapter! *****~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**


End file.
